


Ours

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never fought like that before, and the aftermath has Dean wondering if Cas will ever want him back again. He doesn't think he has the courage to go back inside to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

It was just so stupid. Dean ground his teeth a little and put his head in his hands. He had just been so stupid.

There was no breeze that night. The air around Dean felt dead and cold, and it slowly seeped into his bones and made him shiver as he continued to sit on the front step of his house.

Their house.

Dean hunched in on himself further at that thought. He wondered if it how much longer it would be _theirs_ after what had just happened. His hands squeezed tighter and he pretended not to see the wet spots that appeared under his face on the concrete.

He just wanted to go back, to undo what had gone wrong and go inside and wrap himself up in Cas’s arms and fall asleep in their bed.

Cas’s bed.

He tried to get used to the feeling of there being no _theirs_ anymore. But tearing “ours” into two separate names felt more like he was ripping himself into pieces and he didn’t think that was something someone could ever get used to.

A breeze was starting up, and he could hear sirens in the distance. After a while the night turned even darker as a large cloud lumbered in front of the moon.

Dean lifted his head and looked out at the street. He was scared to go inside. Scared the door wouldn’t open in front of him because it knew he didn’t deserve to be in there. He was scared that once he was inside again the echoes of their words would still be in there, and would be so loud that there would never be peace for him again.

Their words.

Dean’s words.

He’d been so wrong. And he’d thought it wouldn’t matter. And then he’d thought he could fix it. But he’d been so wrong.

And then he’d ended up out here. And he couldn’t remember if Cas had told him to leave or if he’d decided to himself. But the echoes of their last words hung around the doorframe and made it all the harder to go inside.

“Fine, I’ll leave then if I’m so worthless! You deserve better than this!”

And Cas had shouted back, “No I don’t,” as the door closed behind Dean with a bang.

Dean felt like plugging his ears against the memory but he knew it would do no good. He felt guilty and messed up as hell. How could he have just left it like that? Because of course Cas was wrong about not deserving good, and on any other day Dean would have argued him into the ground on that point. But the door had closed and Dean had stood on the front step for a long time before he could even sit down.

 He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there. But the chill had soaked deep into him, and at some point, the cloud that had come over the moon started dropping rain thick and fast. Within a few minutes Dean was soaked to the bone.

When the teeth chattering started, Dean finally overcame it all enough to stand hurriedly and slip inside. He wondered what it meant that Cas had never locked the door. He always locked the door.

Dean peered into the darkness of their living room, listening to the sound of the rain outside, mingled with the closer sound of the drip of water from his clothing onto the tile floor of the entryway. Cas was already asleep, he was pretty sure.

He moved quietly, toeing off his boots and shrugging off his jacket, laying it on the back of a kitchen chair to dry. He was soaking, but he was pretty sure that going into the bedroom to get cry clothes would be pushing it. Their bedroom? He wasn’t sure anymore. So he pulled off his shirt and his jeans, grunting a little as the wet denim clung to his skin. They normally kept a blanket draped across the arm of the couch, and Dean found it as he searched the dimly lit familiar shapes in the room. He laid down on the couch and wrapped himself up in it, shivering still.

He wasn’t sure what he was gonna do in the morning. He was afraid to go to sleep a little for fear of facing Cas again after what had been said. He didn’t know how he’d bear leaving for real this time. Cas was his home, the one that really mattered, and he’d screwed that all up, he was sure of it.

Dean stretched out as much as he could under the blanket and laid on his back. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help but have memories come to him about this couch. He smiled with a pang of sadness at a particular one, and rubbed his finger across the cold ring of metal round his finger. They’d both been planning to propose at the same time, right on the couch. He didn’t want to have to lose this couch. Cas had beat him to the proposal, of course he had. And of course Dean had laughed and pulled out his own ring to give Cas and said yes. That ring had been given to Dean by his mother. He wondered if Cas would give it back. He didn’t want it back. He wanted it on Cas’s finger. He didn’t want to lose Cas.

He was afraid he already had.

He felt a few drops of water that weren’t from the rain drip back into his hair.

And then all of a sudden there was a weight on top of him and Dean was freaking out for a moment until he recognized a familiar mess of hair in his face and familiar angles and curves pressing into him.

“Cas,” he grunted, “what are you doing.” He was surprised to say the least, to have a lap full of the husband he thought was pissed beyond belief at him.

“You came back,” Cas mumbled into his shoulder, as he tried to push his hands under Dean to encircle him in his arms. “I missed you.”

Dean tentatively brought his hands up to hug Cas back. Cas was warm and dry, but shaking ever so slightly, and Dean held him tight. Then he felt new wetness on his shoulder and realized Cas was crying.

“Hey, hey Cas hey don’t cry, what’s wrong?” He bunched his hands in Cas’s shirt.

Cas shook for a few moments more, and then his voice came out quietly. “I thought you’d left me. I’m so sorry, Dean, I was wrong and I-”

“No hey,” Dean interrupted him. “I was wrong and I was stupid and it’s not your fault okay?”

“You are not stupid, Dean,” Cas was suddenly very earnest, and pushed up on his elbows, searching in the moonlight for Dean’s eyes and staring intensely when he found them. “It was I who-”

Dean cut him off again. “No it wasn’t, I-” And then he cut himself off. “Are we really gonna have an argument about apologizing for the last argument?”

Cas said nothing for a few moments and then laughed quietly. “It does seem a little ridiculous.”

Dean stared up at him, watching the glint of the faint light off of his eyes. He would never cease to be amazed at how beautiful Cas was. No matter what.

They sat like that for a little while, eyes locked, the only sound that of the soft rain outside.

Then Cas closed his eyes, and spoke, voice barely audible over the patter outside. “Please don’t leave me.”

At that, Dean leaned up to press his lips softly against Cas’s, and Cas leaned down to respond, once Dean’s lips had brushed against his. Cas’s hands ran through Dean’s wet hair and across his skin, drawing lines of heat through the chill that had gathered there, and Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas and pressed them both down into the couch. The kiss was deep and desperate, full of all the apologies and emotions and words that they couldn’t communicate any other way.

When they broke apart, Dean spoke softly too, words brushing across Cas’s lips. “I’m never going to leave you, Cas. You’re worth everything to me, and I could never lose you."

Cas buried his head in Dean’s other should again. “God, I love you.” The words came out mumbled but Dean understood them.

Dean pulled him closer. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
